Les quatre saisons
by Myfiona and largo
Summary: Recueil de quatre one shot, chacun portant sur un couple. Petite lecture agréable :
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà cette fois avec des one-shots :) J'espère qu'ils vont vous plaire ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Les quatre saisons**

Le printemps… J'aime cette saison. Hiver, froid et neigeux. Automne, tristesse et pluie. Eté, grande chaleur et départ. Non, je n'aime que le printemps. Cette période où le ciel retrouve sa couleur si belle et agréable, le bleu. Les arbres, autrefois nus, se rhabillent de leurs superbes feuilles. Vertes, rouges, elles luisent sous les rayons du grand astre. Lui, le soleil, qui a disparu. Toujours plus lumineux, plus rayonnant. Il nous fait grâce de sa chaleur. Les grands cerisiers deviennent roses, déferlant leurs pétales au grès du vent. L'herbe qui avait perdu de son éclat, renaît. Tulipes, pâquerettes, jonquilles, tant de couleur au milieu du vert.

Oui, j'aime le printemps. Car enfin, je la vois. En cette saison, ses cheveux se libèrent de leur prison. Abandonné les chignons pour les laisser à l'air libre. Chevelure resplendissante au Soleil, aussi marron que le chocolat. Adieu chignon, laissant les boucles gambader sur ses épaules. Oui, depuis ce jour, j'aime le printemps. Le jour où sa beauté m'a été révélée. Sa cascade entourant son parfait visage. Les rayons du soleil caramélisant son teint, la beauté des fleurs rendant l'éclat de son regard et le ciel bleu lui donnant le sourire du bonheur. Oui, j'aime le printemps. Saison qui redonne éclat à mon trésor. C'est en cette saison, que je suis tombé amoureux de cette femme. Cette vie qui ne porte que pour nom : Tenten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Automne**

L'automne est une saison triste. Le monde arbore une couleur monotone, perdant de son éclat. Le vent se lève pour dénuder les arbres, la pluie apparaît pour inonder la terre. L'automne, saison maudite pour les uns, saison choyée pour les autres. Moi, je n'aime que l'automne. Période qui me ressemble. Moi, à l'existence dénuée de lien. Incapable de comprendre les sentiments, sans famille. Je suis comme les arbres, marron et sans lumière. Mon art exprime le vide de ma vie. Mes pinceaux ne savent qu'exprimer la désolation et la tristesse.

L'automne est ma saison. La période où ma plus belle œuvre s'exprime. Au milieu de ce paysage dénué de joie et de couleur, elle resplendit. Sa longue chevelure du magnifique jaune qu'est le blond illumine le paysage. Ces yeux, énorme puits de sentiments, semblent renfermer à eux seuls, le bleu du ciel maintenant gris. L'air si froid et inodore, se remplit du doux parfum des fleurs. Sa présence embellit la saison morne. Une fleur parmi les feuilles mortes. Une précieuse découverte que je garde près de moi. Son grand sourire et son caractère rendent mes œuvres vivantes. Avant anonymes, aujourd'hui connues. Oui, j'aime l'automne. Grâce à lui, j'ai trouvé la plus belle création. L'œuvre parfaite qui embellit ma vie : Ino Yamanaka.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pour ce couple, je vous laisse à votre choix de qui parle d'Hinata :)**

**Hiver**

L'hiver… que dire de l'hiver. Je trouvais cette saison sans intérêt, ayant pour unique couleur le blanc. Le froid remplace la chaleur, nous forçant à nous couvrir. Les couleurs si éblouissantes, sont englouties par la neige, blanche. Non, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de l'hiver. Les rues abandonnées, la vie silencieuse. Tous ce que je déteste. Et pourtant, je suis tombé amoureux de cette saison. L'attendant avec impatience, un peu plus chaque année. Je reste planté devant ma fenêtre, guettant les premiers flocons. Je marche dans les rues pour observer l'engouement général des enfants, jouant avec les boules de neiges. Sans le vouloir, je me suis mis à aimer l'hiver qui me rendait mon insouciance.

Mon secret, je le garde précieusement en moi. Hiver, saison de la neige et de noël. Toi qui nous plonge dans le blanc et le froid, tu m'as révélé une lumière. Oui, cette saison est la sienne. En ce premier jour de neige, je l'ai vu. Au milieu de la forêt, elle courrait. Je l'ai découverte, sa véritable personne. Sa chevelure de jais se balançait, montrant sa nuance bleutée. Sa peau au teint porcelaine était habitée de rougeur. Ses yeux aussi clairs que le diamant, riaient. Sa voix si discrète, pratiquement inaudible, embellissait le silence de la forêt. Un rire cristallin, joyeux. C'est la première fois que je la voyais. Aussi apaisée, souriante… expressive. Oui, j'aime l'hiver. Saison particulière, qui m'a fait découvrir l'enfant qu'elle était. Image de petite fille que je garde dans mon cœur. Enfante du nom d'Hinata Hyuga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Laissez des commentaires siouplait !**

* * *

**ETE**

Eté. Eté. Mot qui ne cesse d'être répété. Signe de soleil, de chaleur, de vacances. Nouvelles rencontres, découvertes et paysages. Eté, saison que je voulais découvrir. Moi, resté enfermer dans un laboratoire. Caché de la lumière du soleil. Corps pâle qui ne connaissait que l'eau et le noir. Eté… saison que je voulais découvrir plus que les autres. Le jour de ma libération nous étions en été. Je me suis mis à revivre. Adieu la froideur de la pierre, bonjour chaleur du soleil. Légère brise qui vient jouer dans mes cheveux au doux parfum, en revoir air empesté de la mort. Eclat du ciel bleu parsemé de coton blanc, dégageant le mauvais rêve du noir et gris. Oui, je voulais plus que tout découvrir l'été.

Puis, l'éclat de cette saison s'est perdu. Toujours la même chose : chaud et soleil. Rayons de l'astre qui me dessèche. J'ai commencé à détester cette saison. Puis elle est venue à ma rescousse. Moi qui allais rayer l'été, il a repris une place dans mon cœur. L'origine provient d'une femme. La couleur de ses cheveux s'accorde avec la saison. D'un magnifique roux, son intensité pousse vers le rouge. Sa silhouette parfaitement mise en valeur par ses habits. Vêtements qu'elle ne pourrait porter qu'en cette saison. Ô oui, j'aime l'été. Cette saison qui m'a fait découvrir la liberté. Saison qui m'a donné une raison d'exister. Oui, malgré ses rejets, je suis le seul. L'unique a pouvoir la rafraichir. Eté, temps des chaleurs. Je suis bien le seul à pouvoir la rafraichir de mon étreinte aqueuse. Ma raison de vivre : Karin.


End file.
